Ricky Spanish
Ricky Spanish is Roger's most evil and widely hated alter ego in American Dad!. He is actually so horrible that even Roger is terrified of the persona. Ricky Spanish was even taken up by Stan Smith which he used to become a mob boss and induce anarchy in Langley Falls. Personality Roger's Persona Roger's version of Ricky Spanish is incredibly cruel, heartless, and unsympathetic, as he takes pleasure in causing chaos and ruining lives. He is extremely remorseless and hard-hearted for committing his evil deeds such as kicking an elderly woman and burning a petting farm. Ricky Spanish is also very treacherous and deceptive, as shown when he pretended to like Steve Smith and listen to him so that he could throw him aside at the end of the episode. Roger also describes the personality as a sociopath and he is disgusted by Ricky's cruelty. Stan's Persona Stan's version of persona has many similarities with Roger's version of Ricky Spanish. However, unlike Roger's persona which is more of a sadistic criminal, Stan's persona is much more of an sadistic anarchist and shows a massive appetite for destruction. Stan's persona takes pleasure in unleashing absolute chaos and anarchy in Langley Falls, committing massive acts of terrorism and destruction and even going as far as murdering many people and even all the Mob Bosses in Langley Falls. Biography ''Ricky Spanish'' Roger finds an outfit in his closet after some caterpillars ate some of his other clothes. He decides to wear it and go outside for a walk around town. When he was walking through the town everyone began glaring at him. Roger himself was confused about why someone would be glaring at him so harshly but Brian Lewis attacked and told him that he was Ricky Spanish the man that everyone hates the most in town. An angry mod appeared in town and the civilians went on a manhunt for Ricky. Roger hid in a dumpster to hide from everyone. Roger contacted Steve and he helped him get a new pair of clothes. After getting a new pair of clothes, Roger and Steve fled the scene. They began talking about Ricky. Roger himself believes that there is no helping Ricky since he was known for ruining so many lives. Steve believes that Ricky could be redeemed for all the evil things he has done and insist that Roger revert to his Ricky persona and have him apologize to all the people he had wronged. Ricky and Steve goes around town apologizing to the people he had wronged. They later confronted Brian Lewis. Brian was vicious at first and brought up his story about how he was having a good time in Tijuana until Ricky knocked him unconscious and stole all his money; he later forgived him. They also confronted Avery Bullock and Ricky wanted to apologize to him for murdering his wife but Bullock took it very lightly and accepted his apology. Steve said that now they would have to apologize to a man named Daniel. Ricky said that he did not want to since Daniel would want to murder him for putting him behind bars. Steve encouraged him and told him that everything will work out right when he come clean and apologizes. When Daniel finally got out of prison, he tried to kill Ricky but Steve stopped him. Steve told him that Ricky is no longer evil and that he is a good guy. Daniel began to believe him but Ricky said that he has a new plan to get more money. Ricky states that they will escape with the loot and Steve will be incriminated for the heist. At the docks, the men began discussing their plan and Steve was a bit curious about what they wanted to do. Ricky knocked out Steve and began to initiate the plan with Daniel. Steve regained his consciousness and tried to stop him but they got away and Steve was caught by the guards for his role in the crime. Ricky was last seen with Daniel commenting on Steve's naiveté and their success. ''Persona Assistant'' In the 250th episode, Stan takes up the Ricky Spanish persona to eliminate all the mob bosses and stop the mob war within Langley Falls. When Klaus urges him to put the costume back, Stan decides to instead take over the mob war, expand it, and unleash absolute anarchy in Langley Falls. Stan goes on to commit violent acts of anarchy and destruction. To counter Stan (Ricky Spanish)'s destructive appetite, Roger dons the persona of a more passive, but equally destructive and ruthless individual... Jeannie Gold; who also turns out to be Ricky Spanish's "sister". As Ricky Spanish and Jeannie Gold engage in a fight, Ricky easily defeats Jeannie Gold, but is saved through he intervention of Rogu Spanish who slices up the Ricky Spanish costume's throat, releasing Stan from its grasps. Jeannie Gold removes the costume entirely to free Stan from Ricky Spanish. Gallery Ricky Spanish 2.png|Stan as "Ricky Spanish". Ricky 343.png|Stan as "Ricky Spanish" kills all the Mob Bosses in Langley Falls. Ricky 342.png|Stan as "Ricky Spanish" causing chaos. Trivia *Ricky Spanish only appeared in the episode by his own name "Ricky Spanish". **It is, however, possible that Ricky's clothes have been incinerated by Roger which would have prevented his appearances in other episodes. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Aliens Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:American Dad! Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Dissociative Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Mischievous Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Siblings Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Possessor Category:Titular Category:Chaotic Evil